


Keep Talking Like That

by Rinkafic



Series: Keri 'verse [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snippet.  An exercise in all dialogue.</p><p>Answering the prompt: Dirty Talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Talking Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



“Uhnnnnn… I hate that I can’t be there with you… I hate that I’m stuck out here alone. You’re sure this line is secure, David?” ”

“Absolutely, I didn’t trust Chuck so I asked Doctor McKay to verify it for me. ”

“That’s my clever _keri,_ so cleeevvveerrrr.”

“Hehehe. You sound a little stoned Evan.”

“I’m not confessing to anything. Talk to me, David.”

“I am talking to you. This is me talking to you. I’m just waiting for Fucking Chuck to get out of the room, ah, there we go, he took the hint. Finally.”

“Uuuhhh. I can’t wait to get back there and… uhhh, get my hands in your pants.”

“Is that so? And then what will you do? I’m in the mood for a little roughness, can you do rough?”

“Oooohhhhh, yeah. I’ll do you so hard you’ll be seeing stars. I’ll bend you over the sofa and screw you until you’re screaming, hooooo, yeahhhhh, baby.”

“That’s exactly what I want. Remember that time when the people in the next room over started banging on the wall to tell us to quiet down? We got too used to the soundproofing here in Atlantis.”

“We’re spoiled. I didn’t like the sand in my ass crack or chafing my nuts.”

“But you appreciated me spreading the crème on your rash.”

“Heh, heh, heh… yeah. I did. I love your fingers David. I love when you do that thing…”

“…”

“Ev?”

“…”

“Evan? Panor, answer me! Evan?”

“Still here. I just shifted to get more comfortable and I knocked my ear piece off. I couldn’t find it until you started calling me.”

“I wish I was with you. I wish I could touch you, hold you, show you how much I love you and need you. I need you Evan. Please don’t ever leave me again. I don’t think I could bear losing you again.”

“I’m trying, baby. I’m trying. Uhhhhh, I’m thinking about your mouth on my cock.”

“You always taste so good. I think about sucking you off when I’m at work, did I ever tell you that? Those are the nights when I pounce on you when you come in the door after your duty shift.”

“Ohhhh, that explains a lot. Hhhuuuuhhhnnn. Ahhhh. Yeah, I love when you’re waiting for me like that.”

“I know. That’s why I do it, silly _panor._ We were invited to a party, did I tell you that?”

“Damn, David, uuuhhhh, I’m thinking of blow jobs and you bring up our social calendar?”

“You’ll like this one, it has the potential to turn into an orgy, if everyone goes along with what the plan is.”

“An orgy?”

“You sound infinitely more interested now, Evan.”

“… never… been… to an, uhhhh, orgy...”

“Wait until you hear the guest list...”

“Oh, fuck, stop! Damn it, that hurts, stop!”

“Evan? Evan!?! EVAN!!!”

“…”

“David?”

“John? You got in?”

“Yeah, we’re in. We made it in time. He blacked out when we moved him, CB is getting him on the stretcher now. You did good, David. You did really good. You kept him talking the whole time we were cutting through the bulkhead.”

“He’s going to be all right?”

“Yeah. He’ll be fine. His leg and one arm are pretty messed up, but doc says he’s stable.”

“Thank you, John.”

“My job, buddy. Listen, I want you to go to Cam’s office and tell him I sent you. Tell him I said you need a little TLC and he should take care of you until we get back with Evan, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Less than an hour, buddy. You’ll have him back in less than an hour.”


End file.
